


【宜嘉 h】lunar eclipse

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #中秋贺文#中秋节到了，也没什么礼物，就请元婴老祖段哥“吃”修炼千年的小狐妖吧#借阳期 预警#





	【宜嘉 h】lunar eclipse

谁人不知兰黎峰峰主，段宜恩是修真界万年难遇的天才，天生灵田充盈，18岁就结了丹自此容貌不变，一直是少年人模样。

600岁第五次渡劫，天雷道道劈下，下世被雷照亮出现了罕见的极昼现象，除了段宜恩所居的兰黎峰还完整，周边的几处灵山都被削平削秃，至今还不能长出植被。

900岁不到就入了大成期，自此与天地同寿，时间对他是最不值钱的东西。

世人都说，段宜恩仙君定是修的封心绝欲的剑诀，不然这千百来年，任凭那么多仙君对他示好，也不见他同谁亲近。

段宜恩入的是修罗道，并没有封心，只是太小就跟着师父修行，又被寄予厚望，没有人同他亲近，他也就愈发寡欲，尤其是辟谷之后，连食欲都不用满足，也少了许多乐趣。

今年星象反常，先是“娄宿冲昴宿（天王星从白羊座进入金牛座）”而后又有“木星合月（指木星和月亮正好运行到同一经度上，两者距离达到最近的天象）”即使是远离尘世的段宜恩都被惊扰，提前结束闭关，趁下元节（中秋节）去东边的山上占星，防止三界动乱。

“仙君”一株兰花因他出关的灵气化成人形，兰花精化成总角小童侍奉门前，“仙君可是要出山”

“你是那株寒兰”段宜恩看出他的原型，“在山上好好修炼，等回来再学心法”

“多谢仙君”

段宜恩已有百年未下山，现在御剑东行，发现凡世又多了许多新鲜事，凡人的智慧还是不能小看。

东山望海，山上遍布灵泉，奇珍异兽、灵芝仙葩都想在此山定居。不过千百年前东山便是王氏狐族的家宅，自从女娲灭九尾一族世间已无九尾狐，而王氏本就是九尾近亲，接替了狐族之首的职责，族长更是领半神职维系着族内平衡。

可能是为了弥补九尾之痛，天帝对王氏格外优待，妖本不能修道，也许了他神职，入了神籍便不同于他物，不老不死不生不灭。王氏的老族长一夕悟道飞升成仙，如今将族长之位交与他最宠爱的孙子，年龄还不满千岁，在妖界刚成年罢了。

“族长——族长”狐妖安晴又在山里找他们的年轻族长，今天族长听易先生算了一卦就自己跑走了，老夫人怪责下来，又要罚他抄书了。

私自溜走的王嘉尔却汗湿衣襟，满面愁容，悔不当初。今天王易之那个臭狐狸摇着扇子故意遛到他面前，“我今天为族长算了一卦，看你红鸾星动特意来关心老朋友的婚恋状况”

说着关心，笑得全是揶揄，“老夫人说你借阳期临近，又有红鸾星象，我们小族长怕是既要失心又要失身呢”折扇掩面，连狐狸耳朵都露出来了。

“胡说什么，我可是男狐，哪有借阳期”王嘉尔故作镇定。

“不要装傻哦，谁叫你内丹极阴，本就是万年难求的九尾之象，没想到这么多年还是六尾。我们都想看看九尾是什么样子，估摸着此次‘借阳期’一过，会有天劫助你”

“我才不要什么借阳期，我要去找师尊帮我抑制住这股邪气”王嘉尔就烦王易之这种看热闹不嫌事大的人，用族长之印打开结界逃到东山密林中。

可惜借阳期的热潮来的真不讨巧，他刚入密林就灵力外泄，体力不支，被第一股情潮冲击的双腿发软，几欲昏厥。

按理说，借阳期不会发作的这么快，只有一种解释，王嘉尔紧了紧拳头——能影响自己发情、红鸾星的所属，那个人正在附近。

  
段宜恩被突如其来的阴冷幽香摄住心魄，一时间气息大乱，妖气浓重，让段宜恩想起一十八年前的荧惑守心（2001年火星与天蝎座恒星连成一条直线），那年凡界有大典，四处都是烟花礼炮，惊醒各地凶兽，星象也是大凶。

可这次，段宜恩刚刚已经查过星群，近期都没有什么凶兆，只有自己星图里的一颗小红星动了位置，因为无害被忽视了。

段宜恩提剑向妖气源头走去。

王嘉尔燥热难耐，连忙向密林深处的山泉深潭走去，那里清雅幽静一定能缓解如水情潮。

段宜恩来到泉边看到的就是红着脸整个浸在水里的可怜小狐狸，沾了水的头发更加黑亮贴在他的脸颊和外袍上，寒冷的水让他的脸冷白，嘴唇却嫣红娇软。世上难见这么勾人的妖精。

段宜恩就被勾的忍不住蹲在泉边，伸出手捏着那张漂亮又可怜的小脸，“狐狸？你这是？”

王嘉尔钻出水面“不...不用你管”，这个人对自己的影响太显著了，王嘉尔完全没有力气，伸手拉住段宜恩的手臂才没有掉下去。

“原来男狐也有，借阳期？”段宜恩看出端倪，看来狐族性本淫，连男狐都天生媚骨。

王嘉尔的意识游走，只觉得哪里都热，只有和道君相接触的地方是舒服的，控制不住段宜恩的手上贴，外衫随着动作打开了“你又是哪座峰的主人”能打开东山结界，至少也要修到洞虚之境。

“南海，兰黎”段宜恩被这个小狐狸撩拨的小臂酥麻，白嫩的手指颤动，像是要在自己的手臂上弹琴。明明有些凉意，却点到哪都像是要撩起一把火来。

“段宜恩？…仙君”王嘉尔听他师尊说过，段宜恩与他师尊拜入同一宗门，按辈分王嘉尔还要叫他一声“师叔”

这么想着，王嘉尔连忙收手，却因体力不足，往水下坠去。

“你要是站不稳，可以交于我”段宜恩连忙入水将王嘉尔环住，顺便念了避水诀，让两人的身体不被浸湿。

王嘉尔总听人说，兰黎峰峰主修的是断情剑道，清冷淡薄，极少外露情绪。今日怎么和采花贼说一样的话？

不过，他现在已经说不出话，冷水的离开让他更加难耐，身边又有了自带冷气的段宜恩，王嘉尔真的控制不住往他身上贴。

“我帮你把外袍解开”段宜恩看出他的热，哄骗着小狐狸解开外袍。

其实段宜恩没有外面传的“仙风道骨”，喜欢就要握在手里的道理从小就懂，反正他的时间很多，可以先与狐狸行周公之礼再日夜攻心，这么好看又香的妖，天生就该是他的。

“不行……”王嘉尔按住段宜恩伸到他颈下的手，却被段宜恩从下面扯开腰带，连着内衫都散了，露出前身肌体。

“你真漂亮”段宜恩一手环腰，另一手从颈往下摸，肌肉撑得胸型饱满，上面点缀着浅褐色的乳豆，只是贴在上面都敏感的立起来，顶着段宜恩的手掌。

“道君，不要，道君”眼角都是情态的潮红，推拒的更像是邀请，身上未全散的单衫已被水浸透，贴在身上隐隐约约的，比全脱更加诱人。

段宜恩去了避水诀，两个人就这样被水包裹着，太阳已经完全落下，圆月挂在天边。

月亮带来的磁场让王嘉尔彻底失了神智，他根本无法拒绝生理上的痒，将头埋在段宜恩颈间，曲着腿往男人身上缠。

“你是愿的，不然怎会散出情香勾引我”狐妖在借阳期会散出催情香，带些毒性，吸入的人必须交合方能解毒，这种毒对已入大成的段宜恩来说不值一提。情动却让他贪婪地吸食这种香气，这样就能与小狐狸一起沉沦。

王嘉尔双腿大开缠在段宜恩腰上，方便段宜恩伸手顺着脊椎摸到后穴，那里感到了手指的冰凉，已经翕动着张合，寄出穴心涌出的蜜液。

泉水冰凉，从王嘉尔穴口涌出来的水更显得温热柔滑，小狐狸也情动的不能自已，不得章法的用穴口夹段宜恩的指尖，“道君，真的好热啊，帮帮我，帮帮我好么”

淫荡又清纯的样子让段宜恩下体发涨，合着手指并入那温润紧致的穴里。像是得了趣，王嘉尔随着段宜恩手指的抽送，小幅度摆起腰，把手指送到更深处。

段宜恩含住他的唇舌，吮着舌尖侵入他的口腔，像是要把每一丝液体都榨取出来。

未经人事的王嘉尔被段宜恩的手指插得泄了一次，懒洋洋像是没骨头一样窝在段宜恩怀里。

“小狐狸，该我了吧”段宜恩找了块平坦的岩石，将王嘉尔抱了上去，撑起他的后腰缓慢地从后面插进去。

两具身体交合着，撞击在一起清脆的啪啪声，惊扰了近处的生灵，害羞的王嘉尔咬着下唇不肯再发出声音。

段宜恩撑起一个结界，屏蔽了东山上的一切，只有他们两个，与天上一轮明月。

“道君…真的，太快了”小狐狸蜷在段宜恩身下求饶，这个姿势真的太深了，他本就情动的身体根本经不起折腾，被插着射精的时候，精液小股小股的流出去，快感被无限拉长，是腾云也没有的轻飘。

他的所有感官都与仙君连在一起，被内射的时候眼泪也落了下来，怎么会有这么爽的感觉，让他放不下忘不掉戒不了，而他此生无尽头，便是要与仙君永远纠缠。

  
正伤感时，天雷落下，王嘉尔长出第七条尾巴，段宜恩变出衣服给他披上，又用灵力给他护住本相，防止他被天雷打回原形。

“真是只偷人精气的小狐狸”


End file.
